This invention relates to a storage shelf assembly which is available for purchase in disassembled form and which is adapted for easy assembly by the customer. More particularly, the present invention relates to such an assembly which is adapted for use with one or more other like assemblies in end-to-end relationship, and which includes a coupler for securely coupling or connecting the like assemblies together.
Storage shelf assemblies of the general type to which the present invention relates are well known. Where such assemblies are made of metal, typically the component parts of each assembly are bolted together. Moreover, like assemblies are connected together in end-to-end relationship using bolts. While metal shelf assemblies are strong and offer good support, they are relatively expensive and time consuming to assemble and disassemble because of the many fasteners required.
Storage shelf assemblies are also known where the assemblies are of plastic construction. Typically, such assemblies are comprised of one-piece, integrally molded, shelves that are supported in parallel, vertically spaced relationship such as with plastic poles or the like. Each shelf may have a sleeve at the corner for receiving a support pole. Some plastic shelf assemblies may be assembled without the use of fasteners or the like. Such plastic shelf assemblies are strong and offer excellent support, and have the added advantage of being relatively inexpensive and easy to assemble and disassemble.
Generally, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a means for connecting like shelf assemblies together in end-to-end relationship, such that the assemblies may be connected together with ease, and such that the resultant structure is strong and exceptionally stable.
In accordance with the invention there is provided a storage shelf assembly having a plurality of shelves with means for supporting the shelves in horizontal, parallel, vertically spaced relation. At least one such shelf has a socket at an end thereof for positioning adjacent a socket of a shelf of a like storage assembly with said assemblies positioned in end-to-end relationship. The assembly of the present invention further comprises a coupler for coupling said like assemblies together in said end-to-end relationship. The coupler includes spaced members adapted for insertion in said sockets, and means for maintaining said members in fixed space relation.
In a preferred form of the invention, each shelf is of one-piece, integrally molded, plastic construction, and the shelves are structurally identical. Also in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the coupler is of one-piece, integrally molded, plastic construction. Preferably, each shelf has a vertical socket at each corner thereof adapted to receive a coupler member.
Also preferably, each shelf has a generally planer surface surrounded by a rim that is wider than the planer surface. A sleeve is located at each corner of the shelf for receiving a pole, the poles supporting the shelves in horizontal, parallel, vertically spaced relation. Each sleeve extends outwardly beyond the end rim of the shelf. A wall member at each corner of the shelf extends from an end rim of the shelf generally outwardly toward the sleeve, whereby a portion of a sleeve, a portion of the end rim, and a wall member combine to define a socket for receiving a coupler member. Each sleeve may be circular in cross-section.
The result is a storage shelf assembly having means for connecting the assembly to like assemblies in end-to-end relation, and where the assembly is strong yet relatively inexpensive, is easy to assemble without the use of time-consuming fasteners, and is exceptionally stable.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention are apparent from the drawings and detailed description to follow.